Found Love but Forbidden
by vanitylove
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Found Love. Chad and Sonny meet again. Lovers are reunited and secrets are revealed.Some people are so evil to get what they want. Can they fight for their love or give to their piers. Might change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys iStemiFan1 is back with the sequel to Lost and Found Love.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

**Trailer**

**News**

Okay guys next week we get new cast member

What's her name?

Demi Lovato

Who will she be playing?

Chad's love interest

What does she look like?

Here's a photo

**People will **reunite

You look familiar. Do I know you?

I don't think so

Fine

Fine

Good

Good

So are we good

Oh we are so good

Wait Sonny?

Chad?

**Promises we're broken**

Sonny I'm sorry I should've called. I've been busy.

Chad you promised and I called you every night

Your telling me you've been busy every night?

Chad is silent

I didn't think so.

**Enemies reunite**

Eww who let the dogs

Who let the bitches and whores out

Ugly

Monster

Prostitute

Slut

**People have secrets**

I was raped okay. What else do you want to know?

I want to know who's the father

**People Lie**

You cheated on me

Baby I love you why would I lie?

**Surprises come**

Mitchie

Hey guess what?

What?

I just ripped my pants

You got a girlfriend?

Is she a bimbo?

**Competitions **

**Show me, show me, show me, show me**

**Show what you got**

**Come on come on come on come on**

**Ready or not**

**La la la la see me how you rock**

**It's on it's on it's on**

We are having a competition to see who has the best voice in 3 categories

Who ever wins get the trophy and $5000

**Loves blossom**

Sonny I still love you

I love you too

**Some people are evil to get what they want**

Stay away from Chad or I'll him about the pregnancy

Better yet & the press and you'll get fired

Make your choice

**Decisions are made**

I choose Shane

You hurt me Chad

Sonny please

**(Sonny kisses Shane)**

**People are willing to risk their lives**

Chad stop I'm not worth it Chad

Yes you are Sonny

I love you never forget that

**(He lets go of the bridge)**

CHAD!

**It's just so much drama**

***** Okay so this is the trailer. Let me know what you think*****

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	2. The News & The Return Memories of CDC

**Sorry for not updating. I had so much homework.**

**Especially from my math teacher.**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

**Chapter 1: New Cast Member**

**2 years later**

Hey Chad. Portlyn said.

Hey little sister. Chad said.

Rivers said we have a special announcement.

Portlyn said.

Okay let's go. Chad said walking to the conference room.

***** In the Conference Room *****

Okay guys next week we are having a new cast member and we want you to make her feel welcome.

Rivers said.

What's her name? Nick asked.

Demi Lovato. River asked.

Who will she be playing? Kevin asked.

Chad's love interest. Rivers said.

What makes her so special? Portlyn asked.

Everyone looked at her.

Oh not that I have anything against her. I was just asking. Portlyn said laughing.

Oh well she starred in Grey's Anatomy & C.S.I. **(A/N pretend she was please)**

No fair I couldn't even get on those shows. Chasity screamed.

Well she must be good. Chad said.

Okay so that's all. You guys can have the rest of the day off. Rivers said and left.

So who wants lunch? Portlyn said smiling.

***** Demi's POV*****

Okay Demi next week you're going to be on Mackenzie Falls. It's brings you a bigger fan base and Mackenzie Falls viewers will go up. Her manager Jake said.

Cool. Who will I be playing? I asked.

Chad's love interest. Jake answered.

As in Chad Dylan Cooper? I asked nervously.

Yeah why? Jake asked.

No reason. Demi's voice went high.

**Knock Knock**

Hi Jakey. Casside said.

Hey Cassie. Jake said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

What are you guys doing? Casside asked.

I'm trying to figure out why Demi is so nervous about Chad Dylan Cooper. Jake said.

Aww sweetie why are you so nervous? Casside asked.

N N N No reason. W W W Why would I I I be

n n nervous. Demi stuttered.

Then why are you stuttering? Casside smirked.

**Demi's thoughts: Oh my god I'm going to be his love interest. That's bad and to make it worse Casside has Chad's smirk. Oh my god. I feel sick.**

**End of Demi's thoughts.**

Demi? Demi? Jake asked.

Yes? I answered.

Sweetie are you okay. Casside asked.

I'm fine. I said.

No your not. Demi I known you for 2 years. I know when your fine or not. Now what's wrong? Jake said.

I just need to go home right now. I said getting up.

Okay sweetie gets some rest. Casside said.

Okay see you guys tomorrow. I said leaving.

I left and went home to my mansion.

And was greeted by my daughter.

Mommy! My daughter Isabella yells.

Hi Izzy. I said picking her up.

How wuz work mommy? Isabella asked.

It was fine sweetie. How was ballet class? I asked sitting her on the table.

It wuz relly fun. In the show I get a solo. Isabella said.

Cool ask your teacher when the show so I can see my baby in action. I said.

Okay mommy. Isabella said.

Demi where home! My band said.

In the kitchen. I yelled.

Remember my friends I told you about.

Well we found each other again and made a band.

Here's a little info about them.

*****Derek's Info*****

_Derek is the oldest. He's the mysterious bad boy of the band._

_He's like the dad he watches out for us._

_He was born January 21, 1991 (A/N one of my best friend's birthdays). He's a twin. He's the lead guitarist. He's muscular and has black, slightly spiky hair. That covers his eyes. He has brown eyes._

_Zane is Derek's twin. He's the sweet and charming_

_He's always there. H was born the same day as Derek. He's a twin. He plays the bass. He's muscular and has blonde hair with a little bit of brown. He has brown eyes. _

**_*** Dylan's Info***_**

_Dylan is the bad boy and player of the band. He's arrogant but we always can count on him. He was born September 1, 1991. He plays lead guitar. He's a twin._

_He has brown hair. _**(A/N don't know how to explain his. But I know it's like Oliver's from Hannah Montana before he cut and dyed it.)**

_He has brown eyes_.

*****Daniel's Info*****

_Daniel the sweetie. He cute and sweetie of the band. He's the twin of Dylan. He plays the drums. He's the drummer. He has brown short hair but not too short with a little bit of blonde. He has brown eyes._

**_***Miley's Info***_**

_Miley the pop and spunky girl. She is girly and sweet but has a dark side. She was born July 22, 1992. She's my producer and director like she helps with the recording in the studio. She has long brown hair with blue eyes. She's a twin._

**_***Selena Info*** _**

_Selena the sweet and spunky girl. She is sweet but when you hurt one of us you hurt Selena and she will hit you in bad places. She's miley's twin._

_She has the same job as miley. She has dark brown hair with brown eyes._

_*** Isabella's Info***_

_Isabella is 2 years old. She's my daughter. She was born June 21, 2009. The first day of summer. I call her summer sometimes. She's a ballet dancer. _

_She has long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She's sweet, spunky, and arrogant sometimes. But if you tell her to shut up. Well good luck because she's like me and will kick_

_you ass. But other wise she's really sweet. She takes lessons for piano._

_That's all the info._

I gave Isabella a bath and put her to sleep.

I got my room and started thinking about Chad.

He never called not once. I called him every night.

I know I told him to move on but not ignore me.

I started to remember December when we first met. I don't why but in Wisconsin it was warm.

I started writing a song.

_I feel a separation coming on_

_Cause I know_

_You still want to be moving on_

_I wish it would snow tonight_

_You pull me in avoid a fight_

_Cause I feel a separation coming on_

_Just prove that there_

_Is nothing left to try_

_Cause the truth_

_I rather we'd just both deny_

_You kiss me with those open eyes_

_It says so much_

_It's no surprise to you_

_But I've got something left to say_

_Don't surrender surrender surrender_

_Please remember remember december _

_we were so in love back then_

_now you're listening to _

_what they say_

_don't do that way_

_please remember remember december_

_please remember, don't surrender_

_You said you wouldn't let them change your mind_

_cause when we're together_

_fire melts the ice_

_our heart are both on overdrive_

_come with me __let's run tonight_

_don't let these memories get left behind_

_Don't surreder surrender surrender_

_Please remember remember Decemeber_

_we were so in love back then_

_now your listening to what they say_

_Don't go that way_

_Please remember _

_Don't surrender_

_I remember us together_

_with a promise of forever_

_we can do this _

_But the pressure_

_please remember decemeber_

_don't surrender surrender_

_please remember remember decemeber_

_we were so in love back then_

_now you're listening to_

_what they say_

_don't go that way_

_remember remember December_

_Please remember_

_don't surrender_

Wow that's the must passionate song I've ever wrote.

I need some sleep.

But I don't love him anymore and I'm over him.

I'm Demi Lovato there are many guys out there that won't break my heart.

I finally fell asleep.

***** Well there it is the first chapter. Review!*****

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	3. The Making of Demi Lovato & The Scene

**This chapter is dedicated to Channylove12349.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock. **

**Demi's POV**

So you guys are probably wondering why my name is Demi Lovato.

**2 years ago**

I got off the jet my "parents" got me.

Hi Allison! My name is Tawni Hart.

Hi nice to meet you.

Come on let's get you home. Tawni said.

**Flash forward to the mansion**

Wow this is a nice house. If you even call it a house.

I said amazed.

Yeah I know. Tawni bragged.

Here's your room and I already bought you clothes so you can just relax. Tawni said.

Thank you so much. I said.

Your welcome. Tawni said.

I saw a glint in her eyes and I could tell it wasn't good.

Me being me was right.

**The next few weeks were awesome**.

Tawni took me to a premiere and to her set.

Until I meet her cast.

Mandy was stuck up and a slut. **(A/N Ha Ha that rhymed)**

Tawni was arrogant.

Nico was random.

Grady has cheese pants. _Which I don't know why_.

Zora was a freak.

**2 weeks after that**.

When her cast came over I was their maid.

Then at school I reunited with my friends again.

_So that was good._

**A few days after that**.

My and my friends Miley, Selena, Dylan, Daniel, Derek, and Zane got a job as a band at a place called Smoothie and Groovy.

We played songs I wrote.

**A month later.**

Tawni said I could take my friends to her set and we ran into our idols. Casside and Jake Cooper.

We had lunch together and Jake was talking about looking for some talent to make an album.

We told they about us and played some of our songs to them and they fell in love with us.

So for the next few weeks we were with them in the Recording studio.

**2 weeks after that.**

We had to play at a concert.

And it was amazing having so may people watching us learning the songs.

We did a few concerts after that.

After a couple weeks we had some contracts.

Jake was our manager & Cassise was our designer.

We decided the name should be Demi Lovato & The Scene

Because Sonny is too nice. Allison is my Wisconsin name and I wanted something different.

Demi is short for Demetria and Lovato is my last name. We added The Scene because it's not just me singing it's my band playing and they need some attention. Also because me and my band can hang out at the weirdest places and it becomes the hottest spot in town.

**Then 1 week later.**

I told Tawni about Demi and she freaked out and not in a good way.

She told she hated me and she's too pretty and she kicked me out and took me back to the orphanage in Hollywood.

I told Jake and Casside and they adopted all of us.

My band told their parents and they did the same thing.

_What's with grownups these days?_

They bought us mansion that me and my band could live in.

**After our tour.**

We decided to start acting.

We audition for anything we could do together.

First, we're on C.S.I for a season.

Then, on Grey's Anatomy.

We also modeled for a little bit.

For Casside.

Everything we wear on an appearance is from Casside's clothing line.

And that's how I became Demi Lovato.

***** So that's a chapter. If guys want me to stop I'll stop and let me know. If not make me happy and tell good news!*****


	4. Getting Prepared for Concert

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long I've been on my other story "Channy's Struggle." If you haven't read it check it out. (A/N check it out, check it out, check it out LOL). Okay on with the story.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock **

**characters.**

*****Demi/Sonny's POV*****

Okay it's been 5 days since the meeting with Jake and I've been freaking out. I can't sleep, eat, or write music. If I never met Chad it would have been easier.

But I managed to finally get Casside and Jake off my back. They've been bugging me all week. But they're just trying to help. In 2 days I finally have to face

Chad Dylan Cooper well at least Demi does. But it'll be easy because he doesn't know I'm Demi so that's good anyway.

But I finally got it back together and wrote another song. It's called "World of Chances". I had a concert tonight and I was going to meet the Jonas Brothers. I'm excited but not too excited since Casside told me Joe Jonas a.k.a Chad Dylan Cooper. **(A/N that's the reason Joe Jonas is part of Chad's name. Except Chad's a bad boy with blue eyes in the Jonas Brothers. When Shane comes in the story Joe Jonas the really one is Shane. Hope that makes sense.) **Well we'll both be performing so that's how'll we'll meet and Mackenzie Falls cast will be there so it won't be as awkward on Monday.

I decided to wear my black ripped skinny jeans, black tube top with gold dots on it, black boots that stop under my knees, and black military jacket.

For jewelry I put on a gold chain necklace and gold earrings.

For makeup which I still hate but if I don't Miley will kill me. I put a black eye shadow, clear/light pink lip gloss, and a very pale pink blush. **(A/N picture on profile)**

I finally finished and decided to check on Isabella.

"Hi Mommy" Isabella said.

"Hi baby did you take your bath?" I asked.

"Yuppies." Isabella giggled.

"Okay what did you pick out?" I asked.

She ran in her closet and pulled out a wash denim skirt, a cream short sleeve shirt with purple butterflies a black/white stripped vest, and black cowgirl boots with buckles. **(Pictures on Profile)**

"Aww you're going to look adorable." I said.

Isabella sticks her head looking at me with her deep blue eyes.

"Aww do you want a kissie from Mommy." I said in a baby voice.

"Uppies Mommy uppies." Isabella said stretching her arms to me.

I picked her up and gave her kisses on her face while she giggled.

"Okay let's get you dressed" I said.

I finished dressing Isabella and I started curling her hair. I did her hair the same as mine it took long because she has my length of hair.

I put some lip gloss on her and she looked adorable.

"Mommy tweck wist wemembr." Isabella said trying her best.

"Okay." I said.

"Purse? She asked.

"Check" I answered

"Celly fone" She asked.

"Check" I said.

"Guitar" She asked again

"Check" I said.

"Isabella" She asked giggling.

"Tweck" She said jumping in my arms.

I giggled at her last item.

"Come on Mommy we gwonna be late." Isabella said pouting.

"Okay let's go Izzy." I said closing her door.

I carried Isabella down stairs and saw the rest of the band.

"Hey Demz. Hey Izzy." Derek said taking Isabella.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi uncle DerBear." Isabella said hugging him.

"Don't you look adorable." Selena said.

"I know and thank you." Isabella said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

We all laughed.

"Just like her father." Miley said smirking at me.

I glared at her.

"Let's go the faster we get there the better." Miley said looking directly at me.

"You are so going o pay for this." I mouthed to Miley.

She giggled and then smirked.

"Hey Isabella. Mommy is going to introduce you to Mackenzie." Miley said smirking.

"Really?" Isabella said with her hopeful eyeslooking at me.

"Really" I said picking her up and walking out the room.

We got to the arena in 20 minutes and as soon as we got out immediately we got flashed in our eyes.

After taking pictures and signing autographs we made it in the arena and found Jake and Casside.

"Hey Lovatos." Jake said.

"Hey" We replied.

"Hi Izzy" Casside said picking her up.

"Hi glandma." Isabella said kissing her cheek.

"Okay Demi. We want you to meet Chad also known as Joe Jonas." Jake said revealing Chad.

We locked eyes.

Blue meets Brown and Brown meets Blue.

_*****Ohhh Sonny/Demi meets Chad/Joe what will happen next you'll have to review to find out.*****_

_**iStemiFan1 has logged out.**_


	5. PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT

**PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT!**

I'm so sorry for not reviewing my stories but I have an explanation. I need you guys to vote. I PM some of you so check.

Okay here's the point.

I have 2 stories going on right now

"Found Love But Forbidden" & "Channy's Struggle".

_So far I have three votes. I need you guys to read other the story since you're reading this story and choose the won you want me to continue most. I'll give the one with least votes one more chapter. Then that's it for now. Then I'll start to finish the other with the most votes and when I'm done with the story. I'll finish the other story after._

**You have by tomorrow to vote.**

**Thank you for reading this I appreciate this so much.**

**On Sunday I will post the votes.**

_iStemiFan1 has logged out_


	6. The Votes Are In

_Okay my lovely reviewers I'm back and the votes are in. I also want to thank everyone who voted. I'll even put everyone's names in this A/N chapter. I love you guys for voting. I'd like to thank my reviewers _

_**AutumnLynn**_

_**Channylove12349**_

_**DannySamLover20**_

_**It'sLittleMe**_

_**Zarachannylover101**_

_**Channy4ever**_

_**ChAnNy **_

_**DemiFan101**_

_**Randomsmileyperson ()**_

_**DemiStoodStrong**_

_**Saraspsg2010xx ()**_

_**()**_

_**Livin'OnTheAwesomeSide**_

_**SWACFAN ()**_

_**Iloverandyortonwwefan23 **_

_**SDKLSDGH**_

_**MollywoodStar**_

_Thank you guys for reviewing okay,_

_On with the exciting part and the winner is…._

_K_

_E _

_E _

_P*Channy's Struggle or Found Love But Forbidden*_

_S_

_C_

_R _

_O_

_L_

_L_

_I _

_N_

_G *Channy's Struggle or Found Love But Forbidden*_

_D_

_O_

_W_

_N*Channy's Struggle or Found Love But Forbidden*_

_T H E_

_W I N N E R _

_I S…_

_Drum role please _

_Drumming_

_It is …. **CHANNY'S STRUGGLE!**_

_AUDIENCE CLAPPING! _

_Congrats to all who voted for Channy's Struggle!_

_I will update as soon as possible._

_The votes were_

_Channy's Struggle votes were = 16 votes_

_Found Love But Forbidden = 3 votes_

_I'm sorry for the ones who wanted the other story but I feel sorry for anyone who loses so instead of 1 chapter I'll give you guys 2 chapters. I think that's fair. Channy's Struggle fans & reviewers I'll be updating you soon. BTW I'll try to update as soon as I can. I love all of you guys. Ever since I'll started to typing stories_ _on here you guys been so supportive. Now do me a favor and add me to your author's list that'll make iStemiFan1 really happy and if you do I'll add you back. Have a nice day I might update later so watch out._

_iStemiFan1 has logged out_

_**P.S. I love you!**_


	7. Meeting Chad & The Cast

. **Hey reviewers thanks for voting. I'm sorry for the ones who wanted this story to win but I'm kind of glad the other story won because this story is going to take extra longer than the other. But I'm going to miss this story though.**

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR characters**

*Sonny/Demi's POV*

Chad and I locked eyes.

_I forgot how blue they were._

_I finally spoke._

"Hi I'm Demi." I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper but you can call me Chad. Nice to be working with you." Chad says shaking my hand.

"So how's the crowd so far?" I asked.

"Well they're wilder than usual. Just try not to get to close." Chad said chuckling.

"Thanks I'll try not to get to close or any part of my body." I said.

"Come on. Let's meet the rest of the band & the cast." Chad said wrapping his arms around my waist leading me.

"Okay." I said nervously. _I still feel sparks._

We finally met up with the rest.

"Hey guys here's our beautiful new cast member." Chad said. _Still charming as I can remember._

"Hi I'm Demi." I said.

A girl with dark, long, brown hair introduced everyone.

"This Nick and Kevin. Two guys with brown hair and eyes.

Chasity, Marta, Penelope,. Three girls with brunette hair and brown eyes.

Devon, Ferguson, Skylar, - three guys with brown hair and brown eyes

Trevor, and I'm Portlyn" Portlyn said. a guy with dark skin

"Nice to meet you all." I said smiling.

"You too." They all said.

"So you're going to perform tonight." Nick asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Cool where's your band?" Kevin asked.

Then we heared screaming and giggling.

"What's that?" Skylar asked.

Then we saw my band chasing after Isabella.

Just happened Izzy came running past me and I caught her. While the rest of them still thinking she's running.

"I got you." I said kissing her forehead.

She giggled and tried to squirm her way out of my arms.

I laid her down on the ground and tickled her.

"Do you mama to stop?" I asked.

"Yes!" Isabella laughed.

I stopped tickling her and picked her up.

Isabella nuzzled her head in my neck.

"Aww whose this adorable baby girl?" Chasity coed.

"This is Isabella Lovato. Say hi Izzy." I said.

Izzy lifted her head and gave them her star- struck and froze.

Portlyn frowned.

"Is she okay?" Portlyn asked.

"She's just star-struck." I answered setting Isabella down.

"By us? She watches our show?" Portlyn asked excitedly.

"Every episode." I answered.

"Sweetie are you our biggest fan?" Marta asked crouching down to Isabella's height.

Isabella nodded really fast.

They giggled.

"She's adorable." Chad said picking her up.

Isabella's eyes widen like saucers.

"Your Maquenzie" Isabella said jumping in Chad's arms.

"Yes I am but you can call me Chad." Chad said.

"Quan I cwall you Chaddie instwead?" Isabella asked.

"Sure Belles." Chad said kissing her cheek.

_Maybe starring on the show won't be so bad after all…_

_*Please review and I love you*_

_iStemiFan1 has logged off_


End file.
